disastrous life of harry p
by harleyq23
Summary: takes place in harrys fifth year, harry tired of being used runs away with a few unlikely friends. moving to japan they start a new life, but its not quite as peaceful as they hoped
1. the new kids

**Disclaimer: sadly i do not own saiki or harry, if i did i would be rich.**

 **summary** **: takes place in harrys fifth year, harry tired of being used runs away with a few unlikely friends. moving to japan they start a new life, but its not quite as peaceful as they hoped**

 **manipulative/Dumbledore evil/ron, evil/hermione, good/draco**

 **please let me know what you think!**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~coffee jelly~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **saikis POV**

When you have psychic powers, the impossible becomes possible. You may think having psycic powers is a dream come true, well your wrong. bending spoons, winning corporate giveaways, yeah i can do it, but bending apoons makes it hard to eat my curry, and a lifetime supply of junk food makes your stomach hurt. Clairvoyance, telekinesis, mind-reading, etc etc I can do all of that, that boy must be the happiest boy alive, that is what your thinking right?

Wrong, im the unhapiest boy alive, a boy who has nothing, i could never have a surprise party, i win every game of rock paper scissors, and i have never felt a sense of accomplishment from hard work. I dont want to be in the spotlight, so i keep my powers hidden with clips i created that i wear in my hair. The only one i cant really control is my telepithy, it works on everyone within a 200 meter radius. Well almost everyone, the only person i cant read the mind of is nendo, a guy nobody likes but he seems to have attached himself to me.

Oh well, its a school day so here i am walking to school again with nendo following me. Everyone has been thinking about the new family moving into the neighborhood this week. since i havent heard any new voices id guess they arent here yet. Supposivly they moved from england, and they have three teen boys that will be going to school with us. As usual i was looking at the ground as i walked, i was trying to ignore nendo jabbering away beside me, when i bumped into someone. Wait i never bump into people, i can hear their thoughts so i always know where they are.

Looking up i saw three boys, the first was tall, very tall, with dark mocha skin, black hair that came just passed his ears, and brown eyes. The second was also tall but shorter than the first, he had grey eyes and white blonde hair that came passed his shoulders. The last boy was shorter than me by about 4 inches, he had raven black hair that came to mid back, it was pulled back in a pony tail. He also had the most amazing eyes, green as emeralds, they sparkled like gems, but that may be from the tears as he was the one i knocked down. He had glasses in his hand, so i guess he couldnt see very well. they were all wearing the school uniform.

"Hey, you prat," said the blonde, "you should watch where your going, or atleast appologize for bumping into my friend!"

'Sorry, I didn't see you there' i sent using telepathy.

" Well?" asked the taller brunette. What? my telepathy doesnt work on these guys, what is going on here?

" Hey. we are sorry, my buddy was destracted i was telling him about this new game i got yesterday," nendo said from beside me.

"Just watch whee your going, come on guys we are going to be late if we dont get going." Said the tallest, placing the glasses back on the ravens face, before walking off towards the school.

" Hey, you cant talk to us like that! who do you think you are? ah come on buddy lets get to school, i heard we were getting some new kids today." said nendo, he grabbed my arm and started dragging me after him. How could i not hear their thoughts? I can hear everyone, well except nendo, but hes an idiot. You cant read something that isnt there after all.

We got to school with no more problems, entering the classroom we took our seats. Using Clairvoyance, I found the three students in the principal's office. Oh wait, they are leaving, i guess they are new students. Blinking, i focused back on my class just as the teacher walked in.

" Alright class take your seats, we have some new students in class three today. They moved from england, and i expect you to be nice to them," she finished. The door opened, the principal and the three boys from outside stood at the door. Ushering the boys inside, the pricipal smiled, wished them luck, and left.

'Oh the blonde is so handsome.' ' the dark one looks so scary, i bet hes a thug.' 'the small boy is just so beautiful, almost as beautiful as teruhashi.' These along with many more were thoughts floating through the classroom. how annoying, they are just people, just like the rest of you.

"Class this is Malfoy Draco," she gestured to the blonde, " Zabini Blaise," the tall mocha skined boy, "And Potter Harry. Boys there are seats in the back for you. please sit so we can start our day." Nodding, they moved as one to the indicated seats, the smallest in the middle, as if he needed protection.

'Oh new kids, as a perfect pretty girl, its my job to welcome them to school. After all, who wouldnt want such a beautiful girl to talk to them? i bet i can get atleast five oh wows out of them at lunch.' Thats teruhashi, the prettiest girl in school, or thats the common idea. When i look at her i just see muscles and bloodvessles thanks to my power. But shes not wrong, perfext on the inside and beautiful out, shes dangerous, thats why i stay away from her. thankfully she hasnt taken the time to notice me yet.

Classes ended and it was time for lunch, i Stayed in the room, mom always packed my lunch. Noticing the three in the back pushing their desks together i left the room, giving them privacy, and went up to the roof. If this is going to go on ill have to figure out why my telepathy doesnt work on them.


	2. his first day

**Disclaimer: sadly i do not own saiki or harry, if i did i would be rich.**

 **summary** **: takes place in harrys fifth year, harry tired of being used runs away with a few unlikely friends. moving to japan they start a new life, but its not quite as peaceful as they hoped**

 **manipulative/Dumbledore evil/ron, evil/hermione, good/draco**

 **please let me know what you think!**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~coffee jelly~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **harrys POV**

I wasn't sure i liked this change, oh i understood the need to move. But did sirius really need to move us to japan? I mean, why not america, or Canada? Translation spells were a bitch to learn, and even harder to cast. I guess i should just be happy draco and blaise were here with me, after everything my _friends_ had revealed before we left.

 _~flashback~_

Walking _back to Gryffindor tower the night before end of term, i heard voices coming from one of the side corridors. i was getting ready to pass it when i heard my name, stepping into the shadows i stopped to listen._

 _"How long do we have to be friends with Potter headmaster? i mean, he killed Cedric, how long until he kills us too?" came the voice of ron._

 _"And im getting tired of switching his homework, i swear he cheats! There is no other way for his essays to be better than mine!" yelled the voice of Hermione._

 _"Now children, just a little while longer we just need to wait until he kills Voldemort, and i can get control of his vaults. If he lives through the fight, we can throw him in Azkaban. As soon as he fulfills the prophecy, no one will care what happens to him." Came the voice of the headmaster. "Now, off to bed with you two, no need to make him wonder if you getback after he does."_

 _I watched them walk passed me, tears falling down my face. How could they? I saved both their lives, i helped both of them in class to get the spells. Why?_

 _"Potter?" came a voice from beside me. i turned and there was Malfoy and Zabini, both looking at me with sad faces._

 _"Going to gloat Malfoy? You were right. i made friends with the wrong person, bet you love this huh?"_

 _"No potter, actually I wanted to know if you are okay. No one wants to hear that from their friends._ _And you didnt deserve that," said Malfoy._

 _" So what now?"_

 _"well you rejected me before, but potter would you like to be my friend now?"_

 _" our friend," said zabini._

 _"Yeah, i think now i really would," i said wiping tears from my face._

 _~flashback endend~_

Today was just not my day, first i was knocked down on my way to school by a boy with pink hair wearing hair clips. the boy didn't even apologize, and weren't hair clips for girls? why did he have pink hair anyway? it wasnt the weirdest hair i had seen, it seemed japan just liked odd hair colors.

Getting to school, i was asked a million and one questions by the principal before even getting to class. Then trough out class, kids kept turning to look at me. Granted i was use to this from Hogwarts, but it still unnerved me to be center of attention.

when the lunch bell rang i was ready to have a panic attack. again i was thankful for draco and blaise, their glares kept everyone away. pulling out the lunches i made we pushed our desks together to talk while we ate.

"Harry, are you sure you can do this? You can go home if you need, we will take extra notes for you," said draco worriedly.

"No, if i leave now it will just be worse coming in tomorrow. Better to just let it pass, theres only a few hours left then we can leave," i said softlynot wanting to be over heard.

" Fine but tomorrow you are taking the anti-anxiety potion before school. I know you think you can handle it, but its just to be safe. your last panic attack almost cut our heads off," said blaise, rubbing my back.

Nodding we finished our lunches, discussing what we thought of the school so far. when the bell rang for classes to continue, i took a deep breath and let it out. Blaise and Draco moved their chairs back to their original places and sat down. Looking up, i saw the guy from this morning, noticing this time that he war green glasses. They looked like the basilisk proof glasses dad invented after second year.

Looking away, i saw a cute girl staring back at us, well mostly me. She had blue hair that perfectly matched her eyes. She was easily the cutest girl in this school, maybe she was part veela. All the boys seemed to like her, except maybe the pink haired jerk. Id bet she was vain, she knew she was beautiful, she probably used it to her advantage. Shes the kind of girl who would be nice, but wouldn't date you unless you were rich, like Cho Chang.

The rest of the first day dragged until gym, the last class of the day. Apparently we were going to play a game called dodge ball. a game where you throw balls at the opposite team, if you hit someone they are out, if they catch it your out. it was a bit like football, except instead of kicking the ball you threw it. The teams were made, Draco on one and Blaise and I on the other. Our team had the jerk with pink hair and dracos had his friend.

"Scared potter," draco asked with a smirk, repeating himself from fraudhearts dueling club.

"You wish Malfoy," i replied laughing, also repeating myself. Our team started with the ball, given to a kid with bright red hair and tape on his nose, he threw it hitting a guy on the other team. pink haired guys friend threw the ball getting six people out in one throw, before it landed on the ground. It was 4-8, and i had the ball, sending Draco a smile i threw it, hitting four guys in one shot before the ball rolled and stopped next to Dracos feet.

"That the best you got potty," Draco asked laughing.

" Not at all Malfoy, but you still cant beat me, you cant even touch me," i laughed. Taking the challenge draco threw the ball, easily dodging it i watched it hit the guy with red hair, and he was out. The game continued until it came down to just draco and I, blaise taking a ball thrown at me last turn. I had the ball, knowing neither of us would go easy on the other now, i threw the ball with everything i had. Smirking draco stepped to the left, but i had thrown a curve ball it swerved, and i had to laugh at the look on dracos face. His eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open, the ball had hit him on the hip. I win.

" Haha, see Draco, i told you you couldnt beat me, haha," i laughed standing and walking over to clap him on the shoulder.

"I will never understand how you can win every game against me harry, maybe we just need to share a team we would always win." draco said smiling as we walked to the changing rooms with Blaise. The rest of the class was staring wide eyed at our backs. When the bell rang, the three of us left, almost running home.

"Honey, im home," called Blaise as we entered the house. Hearing a crash in the kitchen we set down our bags and slowly made our way to the doorway. Peaking around the door, we saw sirius Picking up a burnt something from the floor.

"Um, sirius why are you destroying my kitchen, and wheres dad?" i asked stepping into the room.

"Oh harry your home! The great greasy bat went out, something about shopping for ingredients or something. I was cooking dessert, or it was supposed to be anyway," sirius said glaring at the oven.

"Okay, new rule you are never allowed in my kitchen again now get out i jave to clean up and start dinner for dad before he gets home."

"Whu did you let the bat addopt you imstead of me anyway?"

" Because you, paddy, are a criminal, a mass murderer on the run. what court would give you custody over a child? Also, you are to childish to be a father, you fit better as the fun uncle, now scoot, shoo be gone from my kiychen before i hex you."

" Yes your majesty," mocked sirius grabbing a cookoe from the jar, and leaving the room. Getting the room clean took harry longer than expected, i mean how do you get batter on the ceiling making a cake? Bur i got it clean amd started on dinner, a little while later dad came home.

" Harry, how was your first day at school?" dad asked.

"Fine, had a run in with a pink haired boy on tje way and broke my glasses but other then that it was good."

"Let me see your glasses, ill fix them then i want you to go get started on your homework. the others are already done."

"Yes dad," Taking off my glasses, i handed them over. A minute later they were pushed back on my face and i was pushed out of the kitchen "Oh dad, i need an anti-anxiety potion for tomorrow," i called back into the kitchen.

" It will be on the table in the morning." I went to grab my bag and went upstairs to my room. An hour later i was done with my homework, and dad had finished dinner. Over dinner, we all explained our day, sirius threatening the pink haired boy. Dad reminded us we needed tomake other friends, Sirius whined about not having a job yet, and Draco complained about losing to me again.

In the end it was probably the best first day of school i had ever had. No threats to my life or saftey, and no one to ruin my homework. Maybe this move wouldnt be to bad.


	3. Meeting the psychic

**Disclaimer: sadly i do not own saiki or harry, if i did i would be rich.**

 **summary** **: takes place in harrys fifth year, harry tired of being used runs away with a few unlikely friends. moving to japan they start a new life, but its not quite as peaceful as they hoped**

 **manipulative/Dumbledore evil/ron, evil/hermione, good/draco**

 **please let me know what you think!**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~coffee jelly~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **harrys POV**

The next morning was better, i drank the potion after eating breakfast. After packing our lunches we left, ten minutes earlier than yesterday. We were hoping to avoid the pink haired boy and his friend today, i didnt want to end up on the ground again.

"Hey! new kids, wait up," came a voice from behind us. It was fhe pink haired boy and his friend. " hey, your new right? Im nendo riki, and this is my buddy, saiki kusuo. Whyd you move to japan if your from england?"

" Well nendo, we had some bad experiences back in englad, so our gardians moved us here for a new start," said blaise.

"wait, gardians? like big strong knights to protect you?" nendo asked. 'is this guy trying to be funny or is he just naturally stupid?' i thought to myself.

" No like people who took over as our parents..." draco said giving nendo an are you stupid look, well atleast we were on the same page. "So does your friend, saiki, talk or is he mute?"

"Oh no, my buddy talks all the time, just only when he has something to say."

"Then could you please appologize to harry for breaking his glasses yesterday?" blaise asked looking at saiki. he llooked at me and i felt a kind of pressire against my occlumency sheilds. drawong them up stronger, i took a step back, was this guy a wizard too?

"There see all better, hey do you wanna come get some ramen with us after school?"

"Your kidding right? he didnt say anything, he just looked at me."

"What? No he just apologized, i heard him, right buddy," nendo said looking at saiki, who nodded giving us a wierd look. I looked at draco and blaise all of us with confused faces.

" Whatever, come on we have to get to school," Draco said turning on his heel and walking away. We all shugged and followed quickly catching up.

" So you guys wanna get some ramen after school? I know this great place about ten blocks away, you'll love it," said nendo.

"We'll have to ask dad, but if he says yes sure," i said pulling out my phone and sending a text to dad. We walked the rest of the way, all of us seeming to ignore nendo blabbing about this ramen shop.

Getting to the school, we changed our shoes and went to the classroom to sit down. A few minutes later the pretty girl from yesterday walked in. a huge chorus of 'Oh wow teruhashi' swept through the room.

"Really all this for one girl," Draco whispered.

"Aw dray dont worry, one day the girls will do the same for you," laughed blaise. Looking back we saw teruhashi, aparently that was her name, coming towards us. The smile she wore was genuine, yet i almost felt it was more of an obligation to come say hi to us.

"Hi, your the new kids right, im Teruhashi Kokomi, its very nice to meet you."

"Does everyone just forget that we are new? I mean, we only started yesterday, do you think we would forget we are new?" i asked turning to draco who was holding in a laugh. both he and blaise knew i hated people like this.

"Wait we are new? man and here i thought we had been here for about fifteen years already." said blaise, fighting a smile.

"Well, i remember being in england last week, and dad and Sirius saying we were moving. i dont know maybe this is a dream." this i said with a straight face and a serious tone, it was too much for Draco who fell out of his seat laughing.

"Hey you can't talk to Teruhashi that way!" yelled a boy from the front of the classroom.

"Oh i wasnt talking to her, i was talking to my friends here. We were having a conversation about our memories. Because either we forgot we were new, or you all forgot what the new students look like. why ask if we are new when you know we are, its just stupid." This was met by silence and shocked faces, except from saiki. he seemed to have a look of wonder on his face, like we were his heros or something. Before anyone else could say a word, the teacher walked in and class began.

 **Saiki POV**

Silence, blissful dead silence, thats all i heard for a whole minute after Potter's little speach. was he a god?

'Oh, i guess that was kond of a stupid question, they are right,' thought teruhashi, while the rest of the boys in class were in outrage. It was decided i loved these new kids, i would happily be friends with them.

Thinking back to this morning, i started to wonder if they had some way to block me out. I knew they weren't stupid, and i hadn't ever spoken outloud before. i had never needed to with my telepathy, i could always just transmit my thoughts onto the minds around me. guess i would have to learn to speak alpud finally, but what would my voice sound like?

Suddenly i wanted to be home, i found i wanted to hear my own voice. I wanted to be able to talk with these boys, like normal people could. Finally i may have the chance to be a normal teen, but only around these three boys and their family. deciding on lunch to go to the roof and practice i tuned back in to the morning classes.

The morning was dragging, my god was time this slow for everyone? For the first time ever i could feel real excitement, or i was guessing thats what it was, i had never felt it before. Finally the lumch bell rang, i tried not to run but it was hard. Making it to the roof, i opened my mouth wanting to say hi.

" H-hi," came a soft sound from my mouth, it sounded like a softer version of the voice in my head."M-my name is S-Saiki Kusuo, I am in class three, I am a psychic." It sould take some time, my voice was to quiet to hear from a distance. I spent the rest of lunch practicing trying to get louder, i would practice again at home just incase before speaking to them. Hearing the bell again i went back to class, feeling a sense of accomplishment for the first time.

The rest of the day dragged on again, thankfully we didnt have gym today. Apparently they had gotten an okay from their gardians, and we went to the ramen shop. They talked with nendo asking me yes or no questions, thinking i was shy i guess. I wanted my voice to be loud enough so i could talk with them, i wanted to join the conversation. Never before had i been jealous of nendo, but now i was. I left the shop before them wanting to get home and use my voice, to see what she thoight of my voice, Maybe she and dad could help.

Walking in the house, i went to the living room mom was almost always there this time of day. Today she wasn't, going to the kitchen i found her and dad, oh this was annoying. last week i had helped their relationship tired of their fighting, now they were all lovey, it was sickening.

"Mom, im home," i spoke making both parents jump.

" Oh ku, we didnt hear you come home, why are you speaking so quietly?" mom asked with a confused look.

Taking a deep breath i said, " Mom there is a new family in the neighborhood. For some reason my telepathy doesnt work on them so i am trying to speak but its not loud enough."

"Oh mmy gosh, Ku you spoke, but its so quiet. Oh hunny did you hear that? He spoke, it came from his mouth not his mind!"

"Kusuo, im so proud, finally your talking but you need to put more air in your words. Speak from your lungs, it will raise the volume by a lot, right now it just sounds like your whispering," dad said, trying to help.

"H-hows this? is this better?" i asked putting a little more air into my words.

" Oh ku baby it worked! you just need to practice, i bet by tomorrow you will be talking like everyone else." 'Im so proud, ku finally has. the chance to be a normal boy, he wont use his powers to talk all the time!' thought mom.

I tuened and went upstairs to practice, i practiced the rest of the night. I even spoke all through dinner, i had finally gotten loud enough by the end of dinner. I kept at it even as i did my homework, i was ready, i could do this. Tomorrow i would apologize to harry, then maybe we could talk, have conversations like normal people. I went to bed, full of excitement for tomorrow.


	4. better with friends

**Disclaimer: sadly i do not own saiki or harry, if i did i would be rich.**

 **summary: takes place in harrys fifth year, harry tired of being used runs away with a few unlikely friends. moving to japan they start a new life, but its not quite as peaceful as they hoped**

 **manipulative/Dumbledore evil/ron, evil/hermione, good/draco**

 **please let me know what you think!**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~coffee jelly~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Saiki POV**

I woke early the next day, full of anticipation, i was ready. I spoke aloud as i went through my morning routine, talking to myself about how excited i was. As i walked down stairs, i talked about having a strange feeling in my stomach, it felt kind of like butterflys.

"Ku baby those are nerves," mom said scaring me, i hadnt realized she had been listening. Then again i had been talking aloud, it wasn't like i was trying to hide it.

"You scared me mom, I hadn't realized you were listening. I guess it serves me right for talking to myself about it. is this right, i mean am i loud enough?"

" Yes, i could hear you upstairs, you'll do fine ku. Just be nice, dont interrupt and remember, you didn't speak before because you were nervous."

"Right, ok well im going to head out to wait for them. thanks mom, for all the help i mean." I grabbed my bag, and left making my way to the end of their street. The butterflies were back, I started to pace, i guess i don't do nerves well.

"Hey saiki, are you waiting for us," came Malfoys voice, looking up i saw Malfoy, Zabini, and Potter headed my way.

"Um, Yeah... Sorry im not usually so nervous, but your new and... yeah. I... I want to apologize potter-kun, i should have been looking where i was going, but i was distracted. i also wanted to... um... would you like to be friends?"

Potter smiled, "Please call me harry, and yes we would love to be friends, ive never had a lot of friends."

"Oh harry, who would want to be friends with a scrawny git like you," Malfoy asked, draping himself over Potters back.

" Oh everyone Draco, after your big moith runs them off," Potter said shoving the blonde off.

"Blaise potty is being mean," whined draco.

"Draco stop picking on harry, your his best friend," said blaise.

"Do they always fight like that?" i asked.

"yeah, it makes you wonder if they were separated at birth."

"So, how did you all meet?"

"Our old school, it was a boarding school, we were in separate houses but we had every class together. At first we weren't friends, infact those two hated each other, but time passed, this happened and they grew up. Now they are inseparable, we never go anywhere without the other two."

"Oh so your all really close, ive never really had friends like that."

"What about nendo the guy you walked with the last two days?"

"Well he more or less attached himself to me, since i was the only one who wasnt scared of him or thought he was weird. After a while i just kinda got use to him, it didn't annoy me as much to have him with me anymore."

"Yeah, that was dray and I too, the first two years together we shared a room and he claimed me as his best friend. after second year it wasnt so bad anymore, now hes basically my brother, we still fight, but we know we will always be there in the end. And harry is so skittish, we have to be careful with him but hes the same, they are my best friends."

"I hope one day i can have a friendship that close, but i also like to blend in, to be invisible."

" Ah, thats harry, he was... popular at our last school and he hated it. He hates the attention, hes hoping now he can fade into the background." blaise gave me a sad smile, and i understood. "Oi! stop fighting we have to get to school, if you dont hurry im leaving you here!"

"coming!" called Potter and Malfoy together untagling from each other.

"Look at yourselves your all dirty, oh well nothing for it now. come on, i want to get to school on time," said blaise walking ahead, not waiting for anyone to catch up. Running we all caught up to him a minute later.

"Pott-Harry, if i may ask why did you really move to japan?"

"Well," harry started, "I kinda found out people who were suppose to be my friend's were using me. And the school was rather dangerous, i had almost died six times in the four years we spent there."

"Why did your gardian leave tou there if irt was so unsafe," i asked him.

" Well until a few months ago i was an orphan living with my aunt and her abusive husband. i was adopted by dad, and it finally went through last month. as soon as he had custody he started the process of moving us here, along with dray, blaise, and uncle paddy."

"Well im glad he did, im glad to have you as a friend. You three are the first friends i have actually saught out to actually be friends with. Nendo is a great friend but he's also increadibly stupid, as im sure you have realised."

"He may be stupid but atleast hes a good friend, he would stamd by your side through anything. Hes the kind of friend who will always have your back, in a fight, or even just when your feelong down. Hes a great friend to have, never doubt that."

We walked in silence for the rest of the way, it wasn't long. Entering the classroom five minutes early, we all took our seats promising to eat lunch together. i felt great, i had made friends, ones i actually wanted. Nendo walked in a minute later talking to shun keido, a good kid but he truly believed he had magic powers hidden in his left arm. id have to tell my new friends about that, they may find it funny.


	5. dark reunion strikes again

**Disclaimer: sadly i do not own saiki or harry, if i did i would be rich.**

 **summary** **: takes place in harrys fifth year, harry tired of being used runs away with a few unlikely friends. moving to japan they start a new life, but its not quite as peaceful as they hoped**

 **manipulative/Dumbledore evil/ron, evil/hermione, good/draco**

 **please let me know what you think!**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~coffee jelly~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **harry** **pov**

Well, today was definitely better, I didn't get knocked down, or yelled at. Add to that, we had made a new friend today. He actually spkoe to us, and i felt, i guess comfortable around him. Something about him just intrigued me, hes a puzzle and i want to solve it.

When lunch came we followed Saiki up to the roof. Nendo and a grey haired boy with wrappings on his arms following us up.

"Hey Saiki, did you feel the change in the wind? i think it was dark reunion planning an attack on the school," said the grey haired boy.

"Potter, Malfoy, Zabini this is shun kaidou, one of my friends, Kaidou this is Potter Harry, Malfoy Draco, and Zabini Blaise, my new friends," introduced Saiki.

"What was that about an attack?" asked Blaise, looking at me worriedly.

"Oh, i was born with a demon call Jet Black Wings in my right hand, it gives me amazing powers. A group called The Dark Reunion is after me, wanting to control the demon and use his powers for themselves. Just the otherday they sent an extremely poisonus snake after me, but i saved everyone using the judgement knights of thunder," Kaidou said dramatically.

"Oh, i see," said Blaise, seeming to relax now that he knew it was just a fantasy.

"Can you tell us more about this jet black wings," i asked, truly interested in this story. Kaidou told me more as the others talked amongst themselves. I liked that he had such an active imagination, his story just got better and better. I found recently i loved to be told stories, always asking dad or sirius to tell me one before bed. I didn't care if they were real or not, i just loved listening to them.

"Harry, did you like his story," draco asked me, waking me fully.

"Yeah, do you think dad's story will be as good tonight?"

"Probably, ill ask him to give tou an extra special one tonight alright?"

" Thanks dray, Hey saiki, what do you guys usually do after school besides go eat ramen?"

Before Saiki could answer, his eyes went wide, staring at something behind me. My seeker reflexes kicked in as i felt something rushing towards me. Ducking quickly while reaching up above me, i caught... a soccer ball? What was this doing up here?

" Hey did you guys see a soccer ball come up here?" said the red haired guy from gym.

"Oh hey hairo, Yeah Potter here caught the ball before it hit him," said kaidou.

"Oh hey kaidou, hey saiki you wanna join the soccer team? we are one player short of a team," said hairo.

"Uh no thanks, i dont really like sports all that much," saiki said.

" Hey ill play, it cant be that hard right? you just kick this little ball into a hoop right?" asked nendo.

" Yeah, hey thanks nendo! Ill let the team know, meet us on the field after school," said haido, taking the ball i offered and leaving the roof. hearing the bell ring we all went back down to class.

Classes rushed by, even gym where ironically we were playing soccer today. I sat out this time with saiki, and dracos team won, but i knew he would complain tonight.

"Hey, do you guys want to come over for a little while today? My mom won't mind and dads on over time," saiki asked as we were leaving school grounds.

" Sure, harry text Uncle Sev, tell him we will be a little late coming home. Let him know we are going to a feiends house though, we dont want him yhinking we are getting into trouble," blaise said, with a smile. Nodding, i pulled out my phone texting dad letting him know we would be home for dinner tonight.

" Alright we have to be home by dinner, but we are fine until then, lead the way Saiki."

"Hey, you can call me Kusuo, you know," saiki said. "I mean, i can call you by your first names, i think its only fair if we are friends i extend the same courteousy."

"Alright, Kusuo, lead the way, tomorrow maybe you can come to ours, im sure dad would love to meet you."

The rest of the day was nice, we spent a few hours aat Kisuos house, playing video games and talking. And as promised, draco asked dad to tell me a special story before bed as soon as we got home. Today was probably the best day of my life.


	6. meeting the family

**Disclaimer: sadly i do not own saiki or harry, if i did i would be rich.**

 **summary: takes place in harrys fifth year, harry tired of being used runs away with a few unlikely friends. moving to japan they start a new life, but its not quite as peaceful as they hoped**

 **manipulative/Dumbledore evil/ron, evil/hermione, good/draco**

 **please let me know what you think!**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~coffee jelly~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Kusuos POV**

I was excited, there was no other way to put it. Mom was too, if her dancing around the kitchen was any indication. It was Saturday, and I was going to a friends house for the first time. Geting dressed, I headed downstairs to getsome breakfast, trying to ignore mom's singing in her head.

"Oh, Ku im so happy! You finally got invited to a friends house, and those boys are so nice."

"Yeah, they are... but what if their gardians dont like me?"

"Oh whats not to like? Your a wonderful boy, even without your psychic powers." 'Granted i am biased, and even if you were a horrible person id still think you were wonderful.'

"I can still hear you when your thinking mom." i deadpanned. Sitting down, i started to eat my cereal.

I was kind of excited, truth be told, it was the first time i was actually invited to aplace i wanted to go. Dont get me wrong, i liked going out and going to new places, but being a psychic, nothing was really ever new to me. I always saw what others thought of a place and what they remembered. This time i had no clue what i was going into. I would be lying if i said i wasn't a little scared too, but i wanted to go.

I grabbed my wallet and got my shoes on, i waved goodbye to mom. Leaving the house, i made my way to the corner we meet at for school. I waited about five minutes before i heard them coming down the street. I turned to face them, waving, i started towards them, meeting them half way.

"Hey, are you sure your guardians are ok with me coming over? I mean we can go into town instead, i know this great cafe a few blocks from the school," i said fighting back my nerves.

"Hey, Kusuo no need to be scared, Siri and Sev are glad we are making friends so soon. Sev said if we didnt have atleast one new friend by next Saturday he would get a job at the school. The threat is real, Harry saw the resume," Draco said, he was leading the group. Blaise had his arm around Harry's shoulders, talking softly, it looked like he was explaining something.

"If your sure, i just never went to a friends house before."

" Neither had Harry until yesterday, he was so excited after we got home we had to glue his butt to a chair."

"Alright then, lead the way," i said, still nervous but i felt a bit better after hearing that.

Draco and i walked side by side most of the way, until harry jumped on his back demanding a piggyback ride. I then fell back to walk next to Blaise. We chatted a bit about our favorite books, and i told him a bit about my favorite tv shows. We found out we had a lot more in common than being quiet most of the time.

It wasn't long until we reached their house, it was blue. It had two stories, and Draco said it also had a basement added as an office for Harry's dad.

"Alright Kusuo, dont eat anything Siri gives you, and dont believe half of what he says," harry said hopping down from dracos back. Following Harry, I entered the house, taking my shoes off at the door.

"Pup, is that you? I thought you were going to the store." came a voice from the kitchen.

"Sirius Orion Black! You get out of my kitchen before i turn you into a pelt rug for dads study!" Harry yelled, running through the door the voice came from. Not two seconds later a man with shoulder length wavey brown hair came running out. His grey eyes were wide with terror, as he hid behind Blaise, being only an inch shorter than the teen.

"Draco! He ruined my kitchen! Its destroyed! Call dad, he needs to fix this!" came harrys panicked voice. Not thinking, i ran in behind Draco, trying to see the damage. He was right it was destroyed, there was some sort of batter on the ceiling. The walls and counters were burnt to a crisp, and half the appliances were melted from the fire.

"Sirius what the hell did you do!?Sev is going to kill you! One rule, we gave you one rule!"Draco yelled shaking the man by his neck. Blaise had his arms wrapped around a hyperventilating Harry. Harry was rocking back and forth, tears slowly making their way down his face. Getting down to his level, I very slowly wrapped my arms around him. Rocking with him, i found myself saying the same things mom use to say to my older brother kusuke when i would beat him.

"Blaise call Severus, im taking this mutt to his room and locking him there until next year." Draco said, dragging the man away by his ear. Literally. Blaise pulled his cell phone out, and left the room. I could hear him talking to someone but i couldnt make out any of the words, strange. After a few minutes he came back in, closing his phone and looking down at harry and I.

"Sev said give him a few minutes he is almost home. Harry, your dads going to take care of this, I promise. Come on, lets go wait for him in the living room," Blaise said softly, picking harry up from the floor. I followed slowly after them, not sure if i should leave or stay and help comfort harry.

"Saiki, come over here and sit down. If you even think about lleaving i will tie you to a chair. If you leave harry will think you dont want to be his friend anymore." Well i guess that settles it then. I sat next to harry and put an arm around him, trying to give him some comfort. He was curled in a tight ball, tears flowing freely down his cheeks, and mumbling about 'ruined' and 'trouble' and 'cupboard'.

I looked to blaise to see if he could explain that, he shook his head and mouthed 'later.' Nodding, i just sat there with harry, only turning my head when we heard Draco come back down the stairs.

"When will he be home?" he asked Blaise, sitting infront of harry and taking one of his hands.

"Any minute now, i would think," blaise said just before we all heard the front door open. The man who walked in was tall, pale, and scary. If vampires existed, he would be one. He had straight shoulder length black hair, black eyes, and a crooked nose. The scowl on his face made me want to cry, apologize for nothing, and run screaming in fear.

As soon as the door closed, Harry jumped behind the couch, sobbing loudly saying 'Im sorry' repeatedly. The man sighed, and slowly walked behind the couch to sit next to harry.

"Child its alright, this isn't your fault. Sirius did this not you i will not punish you for the actions of that idiot." Severus pulled Harry into his lap, holding him close, and gently rocking him. Standing with harry still in his arms, Severus walked to the kitchen.

I could hear him take a deep breath before walking into the room, Harrys face pressed into his neck. I could hear his growl from where Blaise and I sat on the couch. I wasnt very sure i wanted my new friends to stay here if he was this mad...

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~coffee jelly~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **AnimeNerdX: not sure yet, maybe eventually.**

 **Foxcat: thanks!**

 **Tr96ey: thanks! i watched the series months ago and couldnt stop thinking about it i had to write to get it out of my head!**


	7. barking mad family

**Disclaimer: sadly i do not own saiki or harry, if i did i would be rich.**

 **summary: takes place in harrys fifth year, harry tired of being used runs away with a few unlikely friends. moving to japan they start a new life, but its not quite as peaceful as they hoped**

 **manipulative/Dumbledore evil/ron, evil/hermione, good/draco**

 **please let me know what you think!**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~coffee jelly~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Saiki POV**

There was silence for a moment, and then it was like thunder.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!!!!! GET YOUR MANGY ARSE DOWN HERE AND CLEAN THIS MESS UP! IF IT IS NOT FIXED IN AN HOUR, I WILL USE YOUR LIVER AS POTIONS INGREDIENTS!" Shouted the man, making the entire house shake. From the hallway, we could hear someone running down steps, almost frantically. A moment later, a blur shot past, well he was a man but everyone else I'm sure saw a blur.

He was tall, but not as tall as the vampire man. He had some band shirt on, with ripped jeans, and no shoes. He bolted into the kitchen, you could hear him bargain with the other man. That must be Sirius.

 **Harry's POV**

I know I was a mess, I know it was a bad way to introduce Kusuo to my dad and godfather. But hello? I was having a breakdown here, I'm allowed to look bad. Siri ruined my sanctuary, my one special place in this house. So yeah, dad was holding me, like a baby, as I cried into his shoulder. I really didn't care at this point.

"Shhhh, Harry, it's ok. I'll make sure he cleans this up. It will be perfect, I promise," dad said rubbing my back. I heard Siri run in, and I buried myself further into my ex professor.

"Pup I'm so sorr-"

"Be silent, Black. You are going to fix this, and it will be spotless, or you will not be eating tonight. You will not use magic until our guest is gone. We will order out tonight, but this room will be clean before you eat even a crumb. Am I understood?" I could tell Snape was glaring, his tone had turned to ice.

" But, I have to eat! If I don't eat how will i-" he was cut off again by Snape.

"I don't care! You will get it done, or you will go get a job and buy your own food and cook it in your room."

"But-"

"No buts! Get to it, I have to go do damage control." With that dad turned and swept out, still carrying me. Honestly, I was surprised to see Kusuo still here after that. I could feel my cheeks heating up, and wiggled for Dad to put me down. He did sitting beside me on the couch before turning to Kusuo.

"I apologise for the way you first met me. Harry's godfather is rather impulsive, and the kitchen is Harry's space. It is the only place we can get him to calm down. I'm sure you can understand, even you have a safe space." Dad put emphasis on space, and I started to wonder what he meant. Instead I shook the thought away, and looked at Kusuo.

"I am sorry for the way I acted, I'll understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore." I looked down at my lap, not wanting to cry, but also not wanting to lose a new friend. I had just started to make real friends. It would hurt to lose them so soon. I was startled by kusuos soft voice.

"Harry, I'm not going to stop being friends with you because you have a panic attack. My brother has had many, and while I may not like him, he is still my brother. Your dad is right, even though I have my own space when I need to calm down, I hate people entering it." I gave him a watery smile, and dad clapped his hands.

"How about you boys go play on that new game station you bought, and I'll order us some early lunch. I'll keep an eye on the mutt, just to make sure he doesn't steal any food." Giving him a hug I thanked him before grabbing Kusuo's hand and pulling him up the stairs behind me, completely missing the blush that spread across his cheeks.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~coffee jelly~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **So sorry for the shortness, got a bit caught up in my other story. Please don't hate me!**


End file.
